


The Seduction of Harry

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione want to bring Harry into their relationship. Ron must convince Harry that he wants him.





	The Seduction of Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: PwP and hints of trio  


* * *

It had been eight days, seven hours, and twenty-two minutes since they told Harry they had feelings for him. He didn't respond and Ron couldn't figure out why. He **knew** Harry is or was attracted to both of them. He'd seen him staring at the swell of Hermione's breasts and on more than one occasion caught him staring directly at the front of his trousers and licking his lips. Merlin, knew that he wanted Harry...he couldn't remember not wanting Harry.

Tonight was the night whether Harry knew it or not. He and Hermione had discussed it and Hermione had made everything clear to him.

"He doesn't believe you want him." Hermione had whispered softly as she kissed her way down his chest. "He thinks you're going along with it for my sake."

Ron groaned deep in his chest as her tongue licked the underside of his cock, "What? Fuck... Hermione...do that again..." Her curls were brushing his thighs and her mouth was so hot. "What should we do?"

Hermione paused with her lips just over the head of his cock and stared at him, "You're going to have to seduce him." Her tongue darted out and licked some precum off his shaft. "You're going to have to prove that you want him."

Hermione had licked the head of his cock and he'd had the fleeting image of fucking Harry. Fucking him in this bed...fucking hard...fucking him until he admitted out loud that he wanted both of them.

Hermione had spent the rest of the evening making him tell her what he wanted to do to Harry. What he wanted to do to both of them...until they were both sore and exhausted. Her last words before drifting off to sleep were ones that made his cock hard even now, "I want to watch..."

So here he was waiting for Harry to arrive. He had a plan... a good plan...Merlin; he hoped it was a good plan. Hermione was sitting in the recliner, wearing thigh hi boots, a black corset, and the tiniest pair of knickers Ron had ever seen. She had managed to knick the invisibility cloak while they visited Harry's flat this morning and it concealed her from Ron's vision.

Ron heard the familiar crack of Harry Apparating in and he felt his cock give a little twitch. Harry called out his name and Ron slowly turned around. He chosen his clothes specifically for tonight and yet it was a surprise when Harry's eyes darkened and Ron caught a brief glimpse of arousal in those green orbs.

"You ready to get trounced again, Harry?" Ron grinned and then moved towards him. "I've got the Firewhiskey out and the board is all set up."

Harry grinned and then Ron went in for the kill, "Harry..." He whispered and brushed his hand against Harry's arse. He could feel the tension pouring from Harry's body and his cock gave another twitch. "Are you feeling daring tonight?" The words were whispered in Harry's ear and he couldn't help but notice the catch in Harry's voice when he replied.

"Daring?" Harry's hands shook a bit as Ron motion for him to have a seat on the couch. He wanted Hermione to be able to see every move, every kiss, every touch, and he wanted to drive her out of his mind. "What do you mean?"

Ron studied him as he sat down, letting his eyes rake up and down Harry's body, and then fixated on his lips. No one should have lips like that; full and blood red. He could almost picture his cock sliding between those red lips. He could almost feel the heat...the wetness... He tried to stop his train of thought, the tightening in his trousers was almost unbearable and then he noticed Harry's eyes locked on his erection.

"Hermione bought a new game," Ron said softly and ran his hands thorough his hair. His shirt was pressed tightly against his chest outlining the muscles and he swore he heard Harry groan. "They're dice...but we need to have a few drinks first."

Harry's eyes widened briefly and then he blurted out, "When did you start wearing leather?"

He met Harry's eyes and then ran his tongue slowly across his lips, "Since I decided I wanted to fuck you into the mattress." Harry's hand closed around his shot of Firewhiskey and he took it all in one swallow. He was fascinated by one drop that lingered on Harry's lips and before he could stop himself he leaned over and darted his tongue across that tiny drop.

"You missed a drop..."

Harry's eyes had darkened and Ron raised his own glass to his lips. He darted his tongue in and took a taste of the liquid never losing eye contact with Harry who suddenly seemed frozen to his seat. He brought the glass to his lips and then took the entire shot. His entire body warmed and he loosed two of the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you think it's warm in here, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat and the stammered, "Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

That was a good question...just who was he driving mad Harry or himself. Harry didn't always pick up on subtle hints maybe the direct approach was the way to go with this. He studied Harry for a moment and then moved closer to him on the couch. He slid his hand around to the nape of Harry's neck and then lowered his lips to brush across Harry's.

"Subtle hints aren't working, Harry," Ron's voice was hoarse and he could feel Harry's breath coming in short burst. It electrified him, made every nerve ending on his body leap to attention, and he knew Harry felt the same. "I was trying to seduce you."

Ron took Harry's hand and slid it down to rest on his cock. It was straining against the leather and he couldn't stifle the moan that caught in his throat when Harry instinctively began slowly stroking him. He couldn't wait another minute to claim Harry's lips. Harry's parted instantly as Ron took the opportunity to devour his mouth, brushing their tongues together, and licking at his lips.

He drew back to get a breath, trailing kisses down Harry's neck, and he smiled when Harry's head fell back and his hand worked frantically at Ron's trousers.

"Fuck that feels good...I want to touch you..." Harry's voice was low and husky. It snapped the last of Ron's self control in two. He roughly pulled Harry to his feet and tore at Harry's shirt, ripping down the middle. Harry head fell back as Ron dropped to his knees and trailed his tongue from the middle of his chest, across his stomach, and then to his waistband.

"I'm in charge, Harry," Ron growled as he worked Harry's jeans and boxers past his hips, "You're mine and I'm going to suck your cock." He glanced up to find Harry's head thrown back, his chest rising and falling, and he thought he heard a slight whimper come from the recliner.

"Please...Ron...fuck..." Harry moaned as Ron licked the underside of his cock, drawing his tongue up and over the head, and then he took just the tip into his mouth. "Suck me..."

Ron complied and slid his mouth slowly from tip to base, sucking slowly, and fluting his tongue on the underside of Harry's erection. Harry's hands tangled in Ron's hair and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Yes...just like that ...so good...brilliant...so fucking good." Harry's hips thrust forward and Ron eased off letting Harry fuck his mouth. He slid his hands around to Harry's arse and fingered the puckered flesh there causing Harry's whole body to shudder. Ron was going mad with lust, he wanted to drive his cock into Harry, feel him clench around him, and moan his name. He wanted to feel Harry's cock throbbing in his hand while he stroke him in time with each deep thrust of his cock into Harry's tight little arse.

Ron traced Harry's cleft and then sucked hard on his length before releasing him with a pop. His licked his way up Harry's body and claimed his mouth again. Their tongues dueled brushed against each other and when they parted Ron was certain he heard a low moan coming from the recliner.

"Harry," He whispered softly and nipped at his earlobe. "Hermione is in the recliner. She's watching us..." Harry's hands were working the buttons on Ron's trousers free and his hands froze for a moment. "She wants to watch us fuck. She knows how long I've wanted to fuck you."

Harry's hands trembled but he managed to get Ron's trousers undone and pushed past his hips, "How long..." Harry moaned as Ron bit the cords of his neck. "Since fifth year...since I saw you naked in the Quidditch locker room."

"Oh God..." Harry groaned and closed his hand around Ron's cock. "She wants to watch us?" Harry whispered as he ran his thumb across the tip of Ron's cock. Ron shuddered and then cupped Harry's arse in his hands.

"Turn around and bend over the arm of the couch," Ron growled and then stepped away from Harry. Harry seemed to comply blindly and focused his eyes on the recliner. Ron stroked his fingertips down Harry's spine and then smacked his arse once hard. He bent over Harry's back and tugged his hair up so that he can whisper in his ear. "Make sure she can hear you... I bet she's flicking her clit right now watching us like this."

Harry moaned softly and Ron took a moment to shove his trousers off and across the room. He knelt behind Harry and trailed his tongue down Harry's back and circled the tip around Harry's hole.

"Fuck, Ron...so good...don’t stop..."

Harry groaned as Ron trailed his tongued across his balls, back up to circle his hole, and then up his spine.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Ron growled and nestled his cock between Harry's cheeks. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Fuck yes! Please Ron fuck me..." Harry whimpered as Ron whispered the lubrication charm and worked the head of his cock inside slowly. "More..." Harry panted. "Please more..."

Ron was already on edge and Harry's whimpered words caused a red haze of desire to blur his vision. He drove into Harry hard and heard their cries of pleasure mingle together. He held him steady with one hand and then slid the other around to stroke Harry's weeping cock. His whole body shook with years of suppressed desire, suppressed love, and he cried out as Harry tightened around him.

"So tight, Harry...fuck I'm so hard...you make me so hard...you drive me crazy...want to fuck you all the time..."

Harry moaned loudly and Ron couldn’t keep the words from pouring from his mouth. "Want to fuck both of you at the same time...drive you into Hermione...drive Hermione onto you... fuck..." Ron's tempo increased and he stroked Harry's cock hard. "Don't you want that Harry...make her writhe between us...hear her come...hear you come screaming my name..."

He felt Harry's cock twitch in his hand and then Harry called out as he came, "Yes... fuck all of that ...want it all..."

Harry clenched around Ron's cock and the heat speared through Ron. He drove his hips forward erratically and with a hoarse shout came deep inside Harry. He heard Hermione's cry over the roaring in his ears and then collapsed on top of Harry.

The lay there tangled up for a few moments before Ron slid out and murmured a cleansing charm on both of them.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron whispered and helped Harry stand up. They shared a soft kiss and Harry turned towards the recliner. He took three steps across the room, tore off the invisibility cloak, and threw Hermione over his shoulder.

"Hermione's turn," He grinned back and Ron, "I want to try out some things."

Hermione laughed, "So glad the two of you got the point. That was so fucking hot..."

Ron followed them down the hall and thought to himself. This was right...things were finally right.

He entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him.


End file.
